The invention relates generally to surgical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand-actuated articulating surgical tool for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
Current laparoscopic surgical tools are limited in accessibility of certain regions of the human body. Existing tools can perform invasive surgery without making a substantial incision, but these tools are incapable of bending within the body to reach, for example, the backside of the human heart.
Additionally, existing tools rely on use of cables to manipulate the surgical tip of the tool. These tools have the disadvantage of requiring extensive sterilization of the internal components. The cleaning of internal metal cables can be a lengthy and expensive process. This process must be repeated prior to each procedure. Alternatively, disposable components may be used with a substantial increase in recurring costs.
In order for a surgeon to perform a surgical procedure on an active organ, such as the heart, current tools require the organ to be arrested. For example, in order to operate on a small portion of the heart, the patient must be placed on an artificial support system while the heart is temporarily stopped for the surgery. This requires additional equipment such as the artificial support system, substantially increasing the cost of the procedure. Also, the recovery period for the patient is substantially increased.
The present invention provides an apparatus for performing minimally invasive surgery while allowing articulation of the tool within the patient""s body. Further, the present invention provides a surgical tool that is simple and inexpensive to sterilize and reuse. Another embodiment of the invention allows a surgeon to operate on a portion of an organ, for example, the heart, without the need for arresting the entire organ.
One embodiment of the present invention is a surgical device, comprising at least one controller located at the proximal end of the device adapted to transmit hydraulic control signals. At least one manipulator, configured to be controlled by a human finger actuates the controller. At least one slave, located at the distal end of the device, is in fluid communication with the controller and is configured to respond to the hydraulic control signals transmitted by the controller. A control line provides hydraulic communication between the controller and the slave.
In a preferred embodiment, the controller comprises a control cavity and a piston within the control cavity. The piston divides the control cavity into a first control cavity portion and a second control cavity portion and prevents communication between the two portions. The slave comprises a slave cavity and a piston within the slave cavity that divides the slave cavity into first and second portions and prevents communication between the two portions. The control line provides hydraulic communication between the first control cavity portion and the first slave cavity portion. A second control line provides hydraulic communication between the second control cavity portion and the second slave cavity portion.
In another embodiment, the surgical device comprises a control portion located at the proximal end having a plurality of controllers, each controller being adapted to transmit hydraulic control signals. A plurality of manipulators, configured to be controlled by a human finger, actuate a corresponding controller. A slave portion located at the distal end of the device comprises a plurality of slaves. Each slave is in communication with a corresponding controller, and responds to the hydraulic control signals transmitted by the controller. A surgical tip is manipulated by the slaves in response to the hydraulic control signals. Control lines provide communication between the controllers and the slaves. In a preferred embodiment, an outer sleeve envelops the control lines.
The device can also include an articulating portion. The articulating portion comprises a spring bar on one side and a plurality of pockets on an opposing side. The pockets are configured to receive a hydraulic fluid and expand, causing the device to bend as desired. In a preferred embodiment, the device includes a stabilizer having a rigid shaft and a stabilizing plate. The stabilizing plate has an access cutout, and is configured to pivot about the end of the shaft. The shaft can include an articulating portion, if desired.